


SOL

by Guadi_Fics



Series: '31 Days with HP' [21]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Past Infidelity, Past Relationship(s)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 18:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14219571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guadi_Fics/pseuds/Guadi_Fics
Summary: Continuación de mi otro OS, TAMBOR





	SOL

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, solo las tramas e historias son de mi autoría.  
> PROHIBIDA SU COPIA, ADAPTACIÓN O PUBLICACIÓN EN ESTA O CUALQUIER OTRA PLATAFORMA.

Después de que tan estoicamente hubiera dejado aquella habitación donde dejó, no solo a la persona que aún a pesar de lo que le hizo amaba -porque tal sentimiento no podía irse así como así con tal solo el pensamiento muy a su pesar-, sino también a su futuro, el futuro que ambos habían idealizado tendrían; él simplemente se apareció en su apartamento y bloqueó al rubio de cada permiso para entrar allí.   
  
Necesitaba estar solo y procesar todo lo que había visto y sentido. Necesitaba pensar en qué demonios hacer de ahí en adelante porque si algo le había enseñado su vida era a simplemente seguir.   
  
Quizás en verdad todo pasara por algo.   
  
Con Draco conoció el amor, sí, pero también conoció el dolor de que la gente que quería no le aceptara por simplemente ser diferente -una vez más-, por enamorarse de alguien a quienes muchos no consideraban 'correcto'. Y no, tal vez el evento que presenció apenas hacía minutos fuera el mayor indicativo, pero la gente de la que él hablaba no se refería a eso sino a eventos que no podía comprender quedaban más allá de la elección de su entonces novio.   
  
Conoció la alegría de tener a alguien en quién apoyarse y con quien descubrir quién era él realmente. El estar con alguien que te quiere por quien eras y no por lo que para la mayoría representabas.   
  
Con él había descubierto tantas cosas que le era difícil imaginarse siquiera un par de horas sin él. Y aún más allí, en su departamento, en su barrio. En esa ciudad. En el país incluso. Tantos lugares llenos de recuerdos no podía ser bueno para enfocarse en seguir adelante sin él. Para no caer de nuevo presa de la necesidad de volver a tenerle en cuanto le viera.   
  
¿Sería así cómo se hubo sentido Draco por Blaise todo aquel tiempo? ¿Sería por eso que le traicionó repitiendo el mismo error por el cuál él mismo había sufrido tanto hacía tiempo atrás?   
  
¿Acaso se había engañado y Draco nunca lo había amado realmente? ¿Habría en verdad superado su amor por el italiano?   
  
No. Draco sí lo había amado, aún lo amaba y lo sabía. Había cosas, pequeñas cosas, no solo palabras huecas, que se lo habían demostrado cada día. Pero aquello no importaba ahora tampoco. Fuera por el motivo que fuera, Draco le había traicionado de la peor manera y él no podría perdonarlo y lo sabía y hasta aseguraba porque se conocía lo suficiente como para saber que viviría resentido. Viviría pensando en si quizás cuando saliera aquello fuera a volver a pasar. Dudaría y desconfiaría siempre... y así no podía siquiera permitirse el pensar en volver con él.   
  
Todo había terminado entre ellos y lo mejor sería poner todo tipo de distancia entre ellos.   
  
Fue entonces, con tal decisión en mente que él se dejó llevar por lo que sus instintos le decían y, conjurando una bolsa, le aplicó aquel viejo encanto expansivo que había aprendido de Hermione, comenzando a guardar dentro todo tipo de cosas. Casi todo realmente.   
  
Era hora de un cambio porque si se quedaba allí aunque no más fueran un par de horas más, sabía terminaría sumiéndose en una depresión que dudaba fuera a salir puesto que había ya muy pocas personas que fueran verdaderamente cercanas a él como para permitirles ayudarle o intentarlo al menos, y él solo querría hundirse y revolcarse en su miseria una y otra vez... quizás incluso cediendo ante sí mismo y terminando por volver con aquel que amaba pero que internamente sabía con seguridad que de hacerlo, le destruiría. Los destruiría a ambos.   
  


 

* * *

  
  
Tras una rápida visita a Gringgots y ver opciones tanto de vivienda como de mantenerse al alcance de sus cuentas sin tener que ir allí a cada rato. Harry pagó por uno de los pocos permitidos y absolutamente caros trasladores internacionales, dejándoles por encargo entregar tan solo tres cartas tres días después de su partida, antes de activar dicho traslador y desaparecer, no solo del mundo mágico de Londres, sino del país en general.   
  
Pasó un mes permitiéndose sentir todo el dolor y pesar de la pérdida, y regodeándose en su miseria una y otra vez. Bebiendo hasta caer allí donde estuviese, y llorando y maldiciendo al rubio y al mundo en general por haberle dejado así. Pero el mes pasó y, casi como si un interruptor se hubiera activado, su mente volvió a repetirle insistentemente que ya era suficiente y que era hora de volver a pensar en sí y a dejar aquello atrás.   
  
No fue cosa de un día para el otro, claro, pero poco a poco, Harry lo logró. 

  
Dejó una vez más aquella estancia en la cual fue a enterrar sus lágrimas y a sufrir sus penas y fue hacia un nuevo destino incierto.   
  
Viajó durante meses y conoció tantos lugares como pudo. Disfrutó de sentir el sol en la cara mientras la brisa del mar le golpeaba, así como también disfrutó de pasar horas mirando la luna en medio de la ruta en ningún lugar en especial.   
  
Conoció personas, y supo de la vida de algunas.   
  
Se acostó con varias también, pero fue tan solo para divertirse un rato y opacar por unos minutos, la soledad que a veces amenazaba con agobiarle.   
  
Ya no había romance. No había amor. Era solo un acto simple y nada más.   
  
Sin embargo, por increíble que pareciera, era un poco mejor cada vez. Si al pasar ya seis meses había dejado de llorar tras tomar fue un alivio. Pero que al pasar año y casi dos meses pudiera recordar a su ex, hablar de él y mantener la sonrisa serena en su rostro, era sencillamente genial y; si un par de meses más después de eso, él comenzó a sentir nervios por interesarse en alguien más de una manera un poco más intensa que solo sexual, fue lo mejor que le pudo pasar porque, fue allí, en ese mismo segundo en el cual sentía su corazón comenzar a volver a latir con fuerza por el puro entusiasmo y los típicos nervios que le embargaban a todos ante tal situación, que lo entendió. Finalmente, poco más de dos años después de aquel día en que su futuro y amor fue quitado por quién incluso debía compartirlo con él, que entendió que, después de todo, había logrado seguir. Que de hecho, después de tanto llanto, lágrimas y dolor, su amor por Draco había terminado al fin y que, en consecuencia, él estaba listo para seguir.   



End file.
